Douce allégeance
by naima97128
Summary: A près les Grands Jeux Intermagiques, Sting et Rogue rejoignent Fairy Tail. Lucy, elle, se fait ignorée par la guilde et décide de la quitter en entrainant les dragons jumeaux. Mais qui est vraiment Lucy ? Et que s'est t-il passé avec elle et les deux dragons slayers qui les rendent tous trois aussi puissants après une si longue absence ? Et qui sont ses gens venus avec eux?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Trois mois. Ca va faire trois mois qu'ils m'ignorent tous. Trois mois que les Grands Jeux sont terminés. Trois mois que Rogue et Sting sont arrivés et sont devenus mes amis. Et trois jours qu'ils m'ont virés de l'équipe sous prétexte que je suis faible…

 **FLASHBACK :**

 **J'étais assise avec Sting et Rogue comme à mon habitude lorsque Natsu, Grey, Erza et Lisanna se sont approchés de nous :**

 **Natsu : Luce, on a un truc à te dire…**

 **Sting : Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Ca doit faire DEUX PUTAINS DE MOIS que vous l'ignorez !**

 **Moi : Du calme Sting ! Vous vouliez me dire quoi ?**

 **Erza : Eh bien… on estime que…**

 **Grey : ON ESTIME ? Vous estimez oui ! Moi, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire !**

 **Lisanna : Tais-toi !**

 **Erza : Donc je disais : ON estime que tu n'as plus rien à faire dans l'équipe, tu es trop faible et tu nous retarde donc on prend Lisanna à ta place…**

 **Moi : Faites comme vous voulez…**

 **Toute l'équipe sauf Grey : Merci Lucy !**

 **Grey me lança un regard d'excuse et parti suivi des autres**

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! Je prends donc ma douche, et me prépare pour aller à la guilde. J'enfile ma chemise blanche avec ma jupette noire et met mes bottes hautes et me met en route !

Sue le chemin, je salue les pécheurs qui me mettent (encore) en garde d'un possible chute. Au bout de 5 minutes de marche, j'arrive à la guilde. Quand je rentre, personne ne me remarque sauf Grey. Je vais donc rejoindre mes nouveaux amis au fond de la salle.

Sting: Salut Blondie! Happy birthday!

Rogue : Bonjour Lucy et Joyeux anniversaire

Moi Ohayo et arigato ! Vous êtes les seuls à y avoir pensé ! Mais je dois vous dire quelque chose…

Sting : Attends, y a le glaçon qui se ramène !

Je me retourne et effectivement Grey arrive… nu

Moi : Grey, tes vêtements !

Grey : Merde ! Bref, Bon anniversaire Lucy ! Je …je sais qu'à part ces deux la personne ne te l'a souhaité (en désignant Sting et Rogue)

Moi : Merci et tu as raison…D'ailleurs Erza t'appelle dit-je en voyant la rousse faire de grands gestes vers lui.

Grey : Bye Lucy, en partant

Je le regardais partir en soupirant car dès le début il a été mon ami. Je li jette un dernier coup d'œil puis me tourne vers les deux gugusses qui me fixais !

Moi : Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Rogue : Non, mais tu as une information à nous donner !

Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai !Eh bien, comment dire … Je vais quitter la guilde !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Hiro Mashima sont à Hiro Mashima et l'histoire est à moi

Bon je m'ennuie donc voici le second chapitre!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Les deux garçons me regardaient avec un air complètement désintéressé (?!).Heuu, mais pourquoi ça les étonnent pas ?

Moi : Pourquoi ça vous étonne pas ?

Rogue : Lucy on te connait comme personne, voir mieux que tes anciens coéquipiers donc on s'en doutait un peu…

Sting : Ouais Bon bah on va voir le vieux !

Moi : Attends ! ON ? Vous venez avec moi ?

Rogue (étonné) Bien sur ! Tu croyais qu'on allait rester avec ces imbéciles sans cœur ?!

Moi : (gênée) Non non pas du tout ! Allons-y !

On se leva, traversa la salle en évitant la bataille générale qui s'était déclarée lorsqu'on parlait. On monta les escaliers pour atteindre le bureau du maître, je frappai et on entra :

Maitre : Que se passe t-il les enfants ?

Moi : Grand-père, nous souhaitons quitter la guilde !

Maître : Et pourquoi, si se n'est pas trop vous demandez ?

Sting : (agacé) Tout simplement parce qu'on en a assez du comportement des autres qui nous ignorent !

Rogue : Fairy Tail prétend être une famille mais en trois mois je n'ai pas vu le moindre signe de camaraderie envers nous ou Lucy !

Maître : Bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai en sorte que vous restiez ici alors que vous ne vous y sentez plus chez vous… N'oubliez pas les trois règles de Fairy Tail ! Un …

Moi : Macarof, on le connait ces règles, pas besoin de nous les rappeler !

Maître : Bien, votre marque de guilde disparaîtra lorsque vous quitterez le bâtiment… Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles par la suite svp ?

Rogue : Bien et vous nous direz qui a remarqué notre absence.

Les trois : Au revoir Maître/le vieux /grand-père

Moi: Et préviens grand-frère s'il te plait... Pour qu'il soit au courant de la raison de mon départ.

Maître: Bien mon enfant!

Nous sortîmes du bureau et en descendant les escaliers, je me pris une table brillamment lancée par…. Natsu ! Aïe, cet imbécile m'a ouvert le front ! Mais mon état ne sera rien comparé au sien après le passage de mes dragons favoris.

Sting : Natsu _-san_ , dit-il en crachant le san tu pourrais au moins t'excuser envers Blondie non ?

Natsu : Pourquoi je le ferai ?! Elle est faible donc qu'elle soit blessée ou pas ça ne change pas grand-chose !

BOOUM!

Ah ça, c'est bien envoyer ! A peine Natsu a terminé sa phrase qu'il se fait balancé dans un mur par deux coups de poing… A croire qu'il faut être fou pour énerver Sting et Rogue. Après ce…magnifique vol plané, les deux garçons prennent le chemin de la porte. Une fois celle-ci fermée, nous levons tous trois la main droite pour faire le signe de Fairy Tail avec, pour moi, la possibilité de voir disparaître le signe de guilde chose qui passera inaperçu aux yeux de ceux qui sont à l'intérieur de la guilde.

Moi : (en chuchotant) Adieu, adieu Fairy Tail.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Natsu a souffert au final!

Mais la question est: Qui est grand-frère?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:les persos sont à Hiro Mashima; mais l'histoire est de moi

Je viens de lire les reviews -" donc je vais enfin y répondre:

Guest: Je suis outrée, attristée de voir que tu crois que je ne prends pas tes recommandations en compte! C'est tout le contraire! Bref tout d'abord, c'est vrai que cette histoire est un cliché vu, revu et re-revu! MAIS j'ai adoré l'idée de faire Lucy voler de ces propres ailes!Ensuite, je comptais faire partir un de ceux de Fairy Tail avec Lucy, Sting et Rogue. Et enfin, oui, c'est lui le grand-frère! Il est celui qui s'approche le plus du stéréotype du frère surprotecteur!

Voilà je crois que c'est tout donc bonne lecture!^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

On marcha jusqu'à chez moi et c'est là que les deux crétins qui m'accompagnent me posèrent la question la plus stupide qui soit :

Sting et Rogue : Blondie/Lucy, on va faire quoi ? Et où allons-nous après ?

Moi : Vous m'avez suivi sans avoir de plan ?! Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?

Rogue : Oui, mais c'est parce qu'on a confiance en toi et en tes choix.

Moi : Mais oui bien sûr, on va prétendre que c'est vrai et je vais prétendre que je te crois ok ?! XD

Sting : Bref où on va ?

Moi : Déjà on va faire nos valises puis on se rejoint ici dans une heure ça vous va ?

Les garçons : Oui à toute à l'heure !

Ils partirent et je commençait à faire mes valises. Une fois celles-ci finies, il ne me restait que le temps d'écrire une lettre à ma mère e une à mon frère pour lui dire de ne pas me chercher ( ce qui en somme est totalement inutile vu qu'il n'écoutera pas)

Après une attente de dix bonnes minutes, les garçons finirent par montrer le bout de leur nez aveec cinq bonnes minutes de retard.

Moi : Vous êtes en retard !

Rogue : Désolé, mais il se trouve que sa Majesté Sting ne savait pas quoi prendre !

Sting : Ouais, bah chuis désolé ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Moi :… Oui, bref où pourrions nous aller ?

Rogue : On espérait que tu aurais une idée…

Moi : (réfléchissant) Eh bien, …on pourrai aller au manoir Heartfillia ! Il y a des terres tout autour et on pourrai s'entraîner sans y être déranger !

Sting : Mais le manoir doit être dans un sale état !

Moi : Non, il y a encore des domestiques qui s'en occupent !

Rogue : donc la destination est fixée ! On va à la gare ?

On fila à la gare et prit le dernier train pour Trebaol. Après quelques minutes de trajet, Sting était complètement vert ! C'est vrai que les voyages en train ne vont pas avec la santé des dragons slayers. Je le fis s'allonger sur mes genoux et il s'endormit direct ! Un vrai bébé ! Heureusement que Rogue sais se tenir !

Moi : En route pour le domaine Heartfillia !

Après cinq heures de route, on finit par atteindre ma ville natale où nous attendait un taxi pour nous conduire au domaine de ma famille. Là-bas, j'eu la joie de voir que rien n'avait changer malgré les sept ans passé ! Les garçons firent connaissance avec ceux qui m'ont vu grandir et finirent par aller s'installer dans les chambres qui leur été réservées. Ils prirent deux jours pourse familiariser avec la maison !^^'' Deux jours au bout desquels arriva une surprise de taille !

... .: LUCY HEARTFILLIA!

Moi : tout mais pas ça !

Sting et Rogue : Bonne chance avec _ça_!

* * *

Voilàààààààà! Bon le chapitre me satisfait moyennement mais bon! Je suis atteinte d'une maladie grave nommée: la flemme...

Sinon selon vous qui crie?

Reviews please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mshima et l'histoire est à moi

Princesselele: Eh bien! Oui, c'est bien lui le grand-frère! et ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire va être développée (enfin selon le cheminement tordu de mon cerveau)

Ayato: Tu as tout à fait raison sur l'identité du grand-frère! Et l'indécision est volontaire(enfin je crois?)

Marguerite: Merciiii!

Bref, je n'ai plus rien à dire si se n'est: Bonne Lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

Un vrai cauchemar. C'est tout ce qui peux décrire ma situation. Un énorme et effrayant cauchemar. Pourquoi ? Dites-vous que mon frère aîné, une des personnes les plus effrayantes que je connaisse est ici et j'ai des comptes à lui rendre pour mon départ de la guilde dans son dos !

Moi :(tremblant de peur) Bonjour nii-san !

….: Lucy expliques moi POURQUOI tu es partie de la guilde SANS ME PREVENIR ?

Moi : eh bien, il se trouve que je suis partie alors que tu était malencontreusement en mission et que je t'ai laissé une lettre pour t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment…

… : Je n'ai pas lu cette foutue lettre donc tu vas m'expliquer maintenant les raisons de ton départ !

Après lui avoir dit que j'ai quittée Fairy Tail avec Sting et Rogue car nous étions ignorés par le reste de la guilde sauf Grey voici la réaction de mon grand frère :

….: Je vais foudroyer ces bâtards !

Et tout ça dit trèèèèès froidement et très calmement. De quoi vous donnez des cauchemars entre autre. Vient ensuite les négociations car Laxus (oui, car c'est bien lui) envisage véritablement de griller Fairy Tail ! Mais Rogue lui a offert le moyen de se venger sans tuer qui que se soit pour mon grand soulagement

Rogue : Laxus, quitte Fairy Tail et rejoint nous ! Nous allons entraîner Lucy et obtenir une vengeance parfaite ! Ca te dit ?

Laxus : Pourquoi pas ? Et puis on va bien s'amuser avec cet entraînement ! Et surtout leur tête seront un beau souvenir quand ils se feront humiliés par Lulu !

Moi : Bien ! Puisque tu reste, je vais envoyé Loki prévenir Grand-père de ton départ de la guilde ! Il dira que tu est en mission avec nous !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Une fois Loki parti, je pose une question très importante.

Moi : Comment as-tu su où nous étions ?

Laxus :Tu l'as toi-même une fois : _« Si je devais m'en aller de Fairy Tail, ma nouvelle maison, je retournerai d'abord à l'ancienne dire au revoir à ma mère et à mes souvenirs »_! J'ai juste suivi mon instinct et tes indications !

Moi :Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Loki revient en nous disant que le vieux veut de nos nouvelle le plus souvent possible, et ramène un trousseau( ?) !

Loki : Ces clefs sont les clefs du zodiaque chinois ! Votre grand-père me fait dire qu'elles ont appartenues à votre mère. Et que le manoir Heartfillia cache des secrets que seuls les constellationnistes peuvent trouver.

Moi : Lesquels ?

Loki : (mystérieusement)A vous de les découvrir Princesse .

* * *

Voilà, voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu!De nouvelles clefs, et de nouveaux mystères! Et un grand-frère surprotecteur en prime!

Que diriez-vous d'un nouveau chevalier pour Lucy? Et surtout qui?

Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Les perso...vous le savez non? Pas la peinede répéter

Mon précédent chapitre était court donc je vous pris de m'excuser (s'incline). Je ne peut rien dire d'autre que : Merci de lire et Bonne lecture!

 **En gras: Les pensées de Lucy** (idée d'une amie)

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

Encore des secrets ! Me voilà maintenant en train de chercher des informations sur les constellationnistes et sur la maison. De plus les garçons ne me sont pas vraiment d'un grande aide ! Tous les livres de cette bibliothèque sont vieux et poussiéreux selon eux. Et ils sont lourds en plus de ça !

BOUM !

Moi : Aïe !

Je m'en prends un en pleine tête ! _Contes mythes et légendes des constellations._ Assez intéressant et révélateur comme titre.

Au bout de longues heures de recherches (heures durant lesquelles j'ai du m'occuper de nourrir les trois attardés qui m'accompagnaient et ranger leurs bêtises en plus d'éviter des combats entre deux blonds), je finis par trouver des informations sur les manoirs de constellationnistes :

 _« Les manoirs de constellationnistes sont aussi rares que ceux possédant cette magie. A un tel point qu'un seul est important il s'agit du manoir Gaélite, aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Manoir Heartfillia suite au mariage de la jeune Lady Gaélite et de Jude Heartfillia. Ce manoir est connu pour cacher en ses murs des portails donnant vers des dimensions connues uniquement de certains constellationnistes »._

 **Alors comme ça la maison est une sorte de portail inter-dimensionnel ? Cooool ! Prévenons les garçons** **!**

En me lavant, je fis tomber le livre et, par la même occasion, une feuille cachée dans ses pages :

 _« A l'intention de celui qui trouvera ce livre, soit de ma fille Lucy Heartfillia, sache que ce manoir ne cache pas qu'un portail ! Seule une constellationnistes puissante peut les ouvrir ! J'ai essayé et réussi à en ouvrir un. Quoi que te dise ton père, je ne suis pas morte assassinée je suis morte par manque de magie car j'ai du garder ce portail ouvert. Tu dois te demander comment cette lettre a été écrite ? Eh bien je l'ai écrite avant ma mort sachant que je n'y survivrai pas ! De plus, tu as du avoir hérité de me deux trousseaux de clefs soit celui des clefs du zodiaque occidentale et celles du zodiaque orientale sans avoir encore convoqué les esprits du zodiaque orientale ! Comment je le sais ? Car si tu l'avais fait cette lettre aurait été détruite et tu aurais entendu cela de la bouche de Ryu. J'aimerai te dire tant de choses mais le temps n'est pas aux bavardages ! Une légende est liée aux constellationnistes de notre famille et tu es la seule à pouvoir l'accomplir :_

 _« De la plus puissantes de nos familles de constellationnistes,_

 _Ne naîtra que des filles._

 _Celles-ci, d'une puissance innée se succéderont_

 _Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles ouvre un des portails_

 _Son héritière, à sa mort, les ouvrira tous_

 _Le portail des étoiles lui sera montré par son ascendance_

 _La clef du portail terrestre sera donnée par son cœur_

 _La serrure du portail du sang brisée grâce à un sacrifice_

 _Et la porte du portail des cieux sera ouverte par son âme_

 _Une fois ces portails ouverts elle sera la Mage Céleste_

 _Plus puissante que tous_

 _Pouvant sauver ou détruire ce monde »_

 _Voilà ce qui a été prédit ma fille. Le portail des étoiles est le monde des esprits, tu l'as bien compris. J'ai ouvert le portail terrestre et sa clef retournera la ou je l'ai prise après ma mort. Tu dois pouvoir ouvrir les portails de tous les esprits du zodiaque soit les vingt-quatre clefs d'or pour avoir accès à la clef terrestre. Les autres clefs te seront données dans les dimensions que tu parcourras. Réunis ces clefs et changent la face du monde. Et surtout sauve Zeleph. Tu comprendras pourquoi après l'avoir ramené dans le droit chemin_.

 _Ta mère qui t'aime,_

 _Layla »_

A cet instant, la seu _l_ e chose qui me vint à l'esprit est: « POURQUOI MOI? » !

C'est vrai quoi ! Entre une ancienne guilde traitresse, deux chats adorables amis bruyants et trois dragons à l'allure de dieux grecs se baladant torse nu (Laxus et Rogue ont abandonnés la cape, le manteau et le t-shirt avec la chaleur) en plus d'un entraînement intensif en prévision il faut que le destin s'acharne sur moi avec une prophétie débile !

Je décidais d'en parler aux garçons et ces trois débiles se mirent d'accord pour la première fois (enfin Laxus et Sting) sur une chose assez déplaisante si vous voulez mon avis :

Les trois : Alors commençons l'entraînement dès demain Lulu/Blondie/Lucy !

Donc je me répète : « POURQUOI MOI ? »

* * *

Court? Eh bien: Gomen!

Pour répondre à Lucy: tout simplement parce que ça m'amuse de te faire souffrir^^!

Sinon une idée de ce que sont les dimensions et d'où se trouvent les portails dans la maison?

Reviews please ?( yeux de chien battu + de chat potté+ de Drago Malfoy qui veut son Ryry^^)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tout le monde connaît

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui arrive très tard.. mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

 _Chère maman,_

 _Vous voulez la définition d'entraînement intensif ? Je vous la donne sans problème. Un entraînement intensif, c'est, selon moi, lorsque l'on vous réveille vers quatre heures du matin pour aller courir dans les Dieu seul sait combien d'hectares de forêt entouré votre propriété, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner pour ensuite, vous forcer à méditer le ventre vide pendant que vos entraîneurs mangent non loin de vous, pendant trois longues heures, pour après, commencer à vous battre sans magie pour augmenter votre réservoir magique principale et votre endurance, en plus de vous laisser un moyen de défense supplémentaire, pour enfin, invoquer le plus d'esprit possible et ce le plus longtemps que vos réserves magiques vous le permettent et en combattant au corps à corps. Rajoutez à la difficulté de l'exercice, trois Apollon, se fichant pas mal de a pudeur, se baladant en short ou en sous-vêtement devant vos yeux et vous comprendrez quelles ont té mes deux premiers mois d'entraînement._

 _J'ai eu le temps de faire connaissance avec mes douze nouveaux esprits :le chef du zodiaque oriental, le dragon prénommé Hatori; puis l'esprit du rat Yuki; celui du bœuf Hatsuharu ; celui du tigre Kisa, l'esprit du lapin Momiji ; celui du serpent Ayamé ; l'esprit du cheval ,Isuzu celui du mouton le jeune Hiro, celui du singe Ritsu l'esprit du coq, Kureno ; celui du chien, Shiguré, et enfin celui du cochon, Kagura. Ces nouveaux esprits sont aussi impossibles que les autres mais je m'y ferais bien à force._

 _Mais quoi que je puisse dire, l'entraînement herculéen que m'ont fait subir les garçons porte ses fruits : je peux actuellement appeler, sans l'aide de Gemini, mes vingt-trois esprits les deux plus puissant, Loki et Hatori étant cependant un peu plus compliqués à invoquer. De plus grâce à l'aide de Rogue, Sting et Luxus, je me bats sans problème au corps à corps et je maîtrise des armes telles que l'épée, les poignards et les dagues. D'ailleurs Sting m'appelle, il est (encore) dans ma chambre._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ta Lucy._

BIEN ! Allons voir ce que ce crétin de dragon blond a encore fait comme bêtise dans MA CHAMBRE§

POV AUTEUR :

Lucy arriva « tranquillement » dans sa chambre pour trouver Sting allongé sur le sol… Jusqu'à là, rien de grave, si ce n'est que TOUS les meubles étaient contre les murs de façon à laisser une plus large place au centre de la pièce.

Lucy prit une inspiration et demanda d'une voix étrangement calme :

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tous mes meubles sont contre les murs, Sting ?

-Eh bien, en cherchant le portail des étoiles, je suis rentré dans ta chambre. Et j'ai trébuché contre une chaussure !

-HAHAHA !

Autant dire que Lucy était morte de rire et Sting… extrêmement vexé….

-M-mais pou-pourquoi les meubles sont con-contre les murs ?

-Bah parce qu'en tombant j'ai remarqué un truc.

-Pffiouu… Ah bon et quoi ?

-Regarde le motif sur le sol.

Lucy regarda à ses pieds et… resta bouche-bée ! C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce motif. Un cercle de magie avec une étoile en son milieu était gravé dans le plancher et autour de cette étoile se trouvaient vingt-quatre…. Correspondant aux vingt-quatre clés de la jeune blonde !

-Le portail des étoiles ! Sting, tu es un génie ! Tout est mieux caché quand c'est trop visible ! LUXUS ! ROGUE !

POV LUCY :

Incroyable ! Le portail était sous mes pieds dès le départ ! Les garçon arrivèrent en vitesse et furent eux aussi étonnés par la découverte de Sting… Enfin surtout car c'est Sting qui l'avait trouvée.

-Aidez-moi à disposer mes clés autour du cercle ! Chacune sur son signe !

Ils m'aidèrent à placer mes clés puis je me plaçais au centre du cercle et commença l'incantation :

-Ouvrez-vous portes zodiacales et venez à moi Esprits ! Vous qui gardez les portes des étoiles, montrez-moi la voie, moi qui suis votre gardienne, maîtresse et amie ! _**ανοιγμα !**_

A cet instant précis, tous mes amis esprits apparurent en souriant et s'inclinèrent en disant un « Maîtresse » retentissant. Ils se tournèrent pour me faire entièrement face et me firent signe de regarder en arrière. Derrière moi, des portes en cristal apparurent, les portes de cristal du monde célestes .

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Que va-t-il se passer parla suite?

Vous le saurez si vous postez des reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux garçons et en souriant à mes amis les esprits, je passai les portes.

Devant moi s'étendait le Palais des Esprits où vivant le Roi des Esprits occidentaux et l'Empereur de Jade, chef de esprits orientaux. Je regardais à mes côtés et vit que les garçons m'avaient suivis et étaient eux aussi revêtus des tenus du monde des Esprits. Je me tournai à nouveau vers les souverains et m'agenouillai :

-Moi : Vos Altesses, je vous remercie de m'accorder l'accès à votre palais.

-RdE : Ma chère amie, relèves-toi ! Ton rang est actuellement aussi élevé que le notre !

-Moi : Comment ça ? Je ne suis qu'une banale humaine !

-EdJ : Certes, mais tu as réussi l'exploit des réunir les vingt-quatre clefs célestes et d'avoir pu accéder au Palais ! Cela fait de toi la Gardienne Céleste ! Tes pouvoirs sont aussi puissants que les nôtres et si tu souhaites devenir chasseuse de dragon, cela te sera utile…

-Moi : J'en doute fort ! Il y a trop de possibilités en tant que chasseuse de dragon et de plus, les dragons ont disparus !

Les deux suzerains sourirent et me regardèrent puis regardèrent mes amis :

-RdE : Sais-tu que les esprits occidentaux sont liés aux quatre éléments ? Tes contrats avec eux te lient alors aux esprits élémentaires du feu, de l'eau, de l'air et de la terre. Tu es devenu la Gardienne du Feu et de la Terre Céleste, de l'Eau et de l'Air Sacrée. Si tu rencontre les dragons dont les pouvoirs sont proches de ces esprits, tu pourras contrôler leurs pouvoirs de dragon slayer sans le moindre problème !

-EdJ : De plus, les esprits orientaux sont liés au YIN et au YANG au bien et au mal à la création et à la destruction à lumière et aux ténèbres. Cela te donne accès au pouvoir de la Déesse de la Création et du Dieu de la Destruction. Tu en es maintenant la Gardienne et tu pourras être liée à ces dragons.

-Moi : Mais ils tous disparus !

-Rde : Ils sont seulement dans une autre dimension, comme nous. Que t'as dit ta mère ?

-Moi : Que j'aurai les clefs dans les mondes que je parcourrai…. Vous avez la clef du portail du monde des dragons, la clef du portail terrestre !

Ils sourirent tous les deux et une clef en forme de tête de dragon apparue devant mes yeux. Je la pris et regardais les Rois se lever pour partir:

-Moi : Comment dois-je accéder à cette dimension ?

-Suis ton cœur mon enfant !

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent et je me tournais vers mes amis….

-Moi : Eh bien, si je dois suivre mon cœur…..

A cet instant, je m'évanouie, a bout de force. Avant de tomber dans les ténèbres, j'entendis une voix hurler mon nom. Sting.

 _Dans la tête de Lucy :_

 _Il fait noir ! Je suis seule… enfin je crois ! Qu'est-ce qu'est ce bruit ? Des… Des pleurs ? Je me rapproche de la source du bruit et vois une petite fille blonde recroquevillée sur elle-même ! Mais c'est moi ! Si je me souviens bien, cette scène a eu lieu le jour de la mort de ma mère. Je pleurais car j'avais perdu une partie de ma famille…. Une famille…. C'est vrai que je n'en ai plus maintenant !_

 _-En es-tu sure ?_

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Oui, mes parents sont morts, Fairy Tail m'a trahie ! Je n'ai plus aucune famille !_

 _-Et eux, que sont-ils ?_

 _Des images de Sting, Rogue, Laxus et Grey apparurent !_

 _-C e sont mes amis, les personnes qui me restent._

 _-Ne sont-ils pas dignes d'être ta famille ?_

 _-SI ! Mais s'ils ne veulent pas de moi ?_

 _-Ecoute e tu verras_

-Lucy, s'il te plait réveilles toi, petite sœur ! Tu es l'une des seules personnes qui m'importent ! Ne me laisse pas tous seul !

 _Laxus_

-Lulu, Réveilles –toi ! Ca fait une semaine ! Une semaine que Fro pleure, que Laxus s'énerve pour rien et que Sting s'est renfermé sur lui-même !

 _Rogue_

-Tu m'avais dit que tu prendrais soin de toi et je te retrouve dans cet état ! Debout, mon flocon de neige, et je te jure que je resterai avec toi !

 _Grey_

-Ca fait une semaine que tu dors. Une semaine que tu ne m'as pas souri, frapper ou hurler dessus. Ca fait aussi une semaine que tu me manques. S'il te plait, ouvres tes jolis yeux. Blondie je t en supplie, ouvres les yeux !

 _Sting. Il pleure._

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Je veux les retrouver ! Laisses-moi retourner à ma famille !_

 _-Bien ! Tu as rouvert ton cœur ! Maintenant trouve le portail ! Il est là où tu as brisé ton cœur la première fois !_

 _\- Briser mon cœur ? Mon père ?_

 _-Sans doute ! A bientôt Princesse !_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux puis les refermais à cause de la lumière. Je sentais une chaleur sur ma main droite. Je rouvrit les yeux et les posais sur une tête blond cendré _Sting_. Je lui serrai la main et il se mit à bouger.

-Moi : Sting ?

-Sting : Lucy, tais-toi, je dors !

\- Moi: Sting, debout!

\- Sting: Lucy, chut! Attends… LUCY !

Il me sauta dessus et me serra dans ces bras !

-Sting : Tu as dormi tellement longtemps !

-Moi : Je devais accepter une chose !

Il me regarda, intrigué :

-Sting : Laquelle ?

-Moi : J'ai une famille à nouveau !

-Sting : Où ça ?

-Moi : Ma famille, c'est toi et les gars !

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit fut le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu même plus que ceux de Natsu.


End file.
